Trouble in Jump
by gothychic101
Summary: Robin never left Gotham after the fight with Batman, Batman convinced him to stay and he forgave him. The Teen Titans still formed and most of the stuff from the show happened. They know about Robin and really want him on the team. So what do they do when Young Justice comes to their city for some fun and relaxation, and Robins with them? You'll have to read and find out!
1. Prologue

Trouble in Jump

Author: Hello people of earth or people that are taking the time to read this, but…you know, whatever!

Wally: Get on with it!

Author: Shut up! This is my second story that I started, and I'm still not done with the other one yet!

Barbara: Then why are you starting another one? (others nod in agreement)

Author: Because, I have writers block with that one, and I'm kind of hooked on Young Justice Fanfiction and Teen Titans. I like the crossovers to, so why not make a crossover?

Dick: She has a point.

Author: Thank you Dick. Ok, you've all read the summary, but incase some of you didn't and just picked this because of the title, here's the summary: Robin never left Gotham after the fight with Batman, Batman convinced him to stay and he forgave him. The Teen Titans still formed and most of the stuff from the show happened. They know about Robin and really want him on the team. So what do they do when Young Justice comes to their city for some fun and relaxation, and Robins with them? You'll have to read and find out! Oh and Batgirls on the YJ. R and R

Prologue:

Dick glared at the man that has been a father figure to him for the past 6 years. "Dick, stop this." Bruce said to his ward, but he was ignored, and Dick kept packing. "Dick please, I'm doing this for you own good." Dick turned to his adopted father. "My own good!? Your taking away Robin from me! That's one of the only things keeping me sane! Robin is apart of me, you take that away, you take away a part of me!" He was close to tears.

"Dick I know your upset-" "UPSET!? I'M PISSED!" "But what Joker did to you, he nearly killed you! How do you think that would make me feel!? Everyone that loves you! We'd be devastated!" Dick now had tears rolling down his cheeks. "I know…but I'm not dead Bruce. You can't take away Robin. Please don't." The next thing he knew, he was wrapped in Bruce's strong arms, and being held close. "I know you don't want to leave or give up being Robin, Dick." Bruce said gently, stroking the thirteen year olds black hair.

The boy kept shaking, but gave a small nod. "So how about a deal?" The playboy billionaire said looking down at his young ward. Sapphire blue eyes looked up to grayish blue eyes. "You don't have to give up being Robin," Dick's eyes brightened up, but he had this feeling a "but" was coming up, "But." There it was. "You have to be more careful. And I don't want to see you fighting crime until your fully healed. And whenever your hurt in the future, you have to heal first, understand?" If he was smiling any bigger, his face would split. Dick nodded and hugged his father. "Thanks dad." Bruce felt his heart melt. His son just called his dad. He hugged him back, "your welcome, son."

The two unpacked the suitcase and went down stairs to the living room. The two sat on the couch and watched a movie, Dick even got Alfred to sit with them and enjoy the movie, snaking on cookies. 20 minutes before the movie ended, Dick had fallen asleep, his head resting on his fathers shoulder. "You really have come to love the buy, haven't you, Master Bruce?" Bruce flashed him a smile and picked the small child up, smiling when he snuggled closer into the older mans chest, and made his way upstairs. He dressed the boy in his pajamas and laid him in bed. Bruce handed him his Batman Bear and kissed his sons forehead.

"Love you dad." Dick whispered, snuggling into the pillow, clutching the bear close to his chest. Eyes closed.

Bruce gave him a warm smile.

"I love you to, son." And he closed the door.

Author: What do you think? Like it? I mean it is just the prologue, but-

Barbara: I love it! We hardly ever get to see Dick when he's all sensitive!

Dick: It is good, but why did everyone have to see me cry?

Author: Don't know, but I found it entertaining, so go with it!

Everyone: REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!


	2. Vacation!

Author: Just read before the others get here.

Chapter 1: Vacation!

Mount Justice

The Cave

2:02 p.m. 1 year later.

Artemis and Wally were currently playing Call of Duty, Conner was watching them, a bored expression on his face. Megan was baking cookies with Batgirl's help. Kaldur was reading a book. And Robin, he was bored, and that was not good for the rest of the team. Robin was currently in his room, resting on his bed. He was wearing a green shirt in black across his chest was written: "C.S.I." below that it said: "Can't Stand Idiots." dark blue jeans and black sneakers. His shades resting on the table next to his bed. Blue eyes staring at the ceiling. "God I'm so bored. I don't even think this is healthy for me." He swung his legs over the edge and stood up. His growth spurt finally happened on his 14th birthday and he now stood a good 5'7 and he was happy about it.

Then an idea struck him, causing a smirk to plaster itself on his face. He gathered everything he needed and went off to Wally's room. Setting up his prank quickly he left and melted into the shadows. A few minutes later, Wally walked up to his door in Mount. Justice. Opening the door, he was not expecting a prank.

He walked into his room and tripped a wire that caused a bucket of glue to fall on him. He started flailing around and hit a pressure pad that was set up. That caused multi color feathers to fall on him and pink glitter to rain down on him. Finally he started to step out, but behind him was a wire that he had stepped over, he still managed to stand up, but now he was being shout at with a paintballs. All the while, Dick was filming him in the shadows. Wally looked down at himself and screamed. The rest of the team heard the scream and ran to Wally's room.

When they got there, they saw Wally, or what they thought was Wally, standing there, looking like a big glittery chicken that was shot with paint. Of course, they all laughed. Even Megan, Conner and Kaldur snickered or giggled in Megan's case. "Robin, where the hell are you?! Get out here now!" Wally screamed. Robin cackled and stepped out behind Wally. "Yes, my dear friend, what is wrong?" He asked with mock innocence. Wally glared at him. "I know this was all you! The others were to busy to do this and I know how you get when bored!" Fake hurt crossed the youngest of the groups face, "how could you say it was me!? It could have been someone else." This produced a glare from the older boy, "who would prank me when everyone else was in the kitchen or living room except for you?!"

Robin shrugged and smirked, "yeah, yeah it was me. And I got all that on camera!" He then disappeared into the shadows, his signature cackle the only thing left in his wake, thus sending chills up his teams back. "Okay, we need to find something for Robin to do fast, before he pranks the rest of us." Batgirl said. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a dark purple top and black boots. Her shades covering her eyes and identity like Robin. "Comandantul rău putin glumă. Eu cu siguranta nu vreau o repetare a acestei zile." (Evil little prank master. I definitely don't want a repeat of that day) She muttered under her breath so no one understood her. She knew very well that Conner heard her, but didn't understand Romanian at all.

"We need another way to entertain him. I don't think I can handle another prank from him." Wally said looking down at himself. Megan gets an idea, "how about we all go on a trip?" Everyone looked at her, thoughtful looks on their faces. "A vacation? That's not a bad idea. We have been working extra hard lately, and it is summer break." Batgirl said looking back into the shadows, were she knew her boyfriend was listening. "That's a great idea, beautiful! When should we go?" Wally said pulling the stupid feathers off. That's when Robin decided to make his presence known. Jumping out the shadows and landing next Batgirl. "As soon as possible! I've been so bored lately, a vacation is just what I need, what we all need!" The others screamed as Robin dropped down, except for Conner, Kaldur and Batgirl. "Yeah, we can it leave tomorrow before I decide to pull another prank!" They all looked at the youngest member of the group, a little scared by the threat.

He turned and started down the hall to his room in the mountain, Batgirl turning and went to her own room. About to turn around the corner, Robin turns to them. "What are you guys still standing around for? Hop to it! I'll go convince Roy to come after I'm done packing." Then he disappeared around the corner. The last of the teens looked at each other, then scrambled to their rooms.

/1 hour later Roy's apartment/

Robin convinced Batgirl to come help him with Roy if needed. The two were now outside of his apartment door as Dick and Barbara. They had been knocking on his door for 3 minutes and came to the conclusion that he's either not there, or ignoring them. So now, here they were, picking the lock. "We're in, how long?" Babs looked at her phone. "Wow, 17 seconds, your getting faster at this." She said impressed. He just smirked and opened the door. "After you my fare lady." He gestured to the door with a fake English accent. "Why thank you, good sir." She replied with the same accent and walked in, followed by Dick.

They walked into a slightly messy living room/kitchen. A dark brown couch in the middle of the left side of the room, a coffee table in front of it. The TV was attached to the wall, a wooden shelf sitting under it with movies and games in it. The windows having the perfect view of the city, just what a hero needs. The right side was the kitchen, a counter separating the room, kind of. (Not going into detail about a stupid kitchen.) The two saw a hall were they guessed lead to the bedroom and bathroom.

Dick walked down the hall while Babs decided to look for a good movie to watch. She settled for The Avengers as a certain Boy Wonder walked in. "I'm guessing he's not here." She stated putting the movie in the CD player. "Nope, I'm guessing he's at work or something. What we watching?" She smiled. "The Avengers! Hurry and make the popcorn!" He saluted, "Sure thing, boss lady!" He always did that when she ordered him around. He went in the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with a bowl of freshly popped popcorn. She curled into him after he sat down.

Half way through the movie the two had stopped paying attention and were now just talking about random things. "So, how are you going with…your powers?" She asked playing with necklace that he always wore. It was really a charm that hid his other form. If he didn't wear it and he was feeling a strong negative emotion, then he'd transform into his other form or if he ever felt like changing. In reality, he wasn't a full human. He was from a long line of demons on his fathers side. He still remembered the day that Bruce, Alfred and Barbara found out.

/Flash back/

They were fighting Bane for the past 10 minutes and they weren't any closer to beating him. Bane swung at Batman, but could only grab his cape as the man dodged. Batman's movements were a little slower than usual because of a few broken ribs. Robin was starting to get irritated. Bane threw Batman at an advancing Batgirl. The two collided with a wall, causing it to collapse on them.

Robin assumed the worst and lunged for the venom pumped man. He didn't notice how his special necklace fly out of his shirt. Bane dodged the ten year old and grabbed his cape, along with the necklace, and ripped them off the boy. Almost instantly, a fire surrounded Robin. As soon as it had appeared, it was gone. Leaving in it's place was a pale child. He had two feathery black wings on his back. A whip like tail. Horns on either side of his head, he actually looked kind of cute, if he wasn't dangerous. Claws on his hands. He tilted his head up slightly, the moon now catching his razor sharp fangs when he snarled. Now looking completely up, his hair had been moved out of his eyes. Only to show two glowing red eyes. He was dressed in Robins out fit, making Bane think that this walking nightmare, was Robin.

With an animalistic growl, the boy lunged for the terrified Bane. Tackling him to the ground, snapping the man out of his daze. The man tried and failed to throw the child off him. The child sized shadow peeled its self off the ground and joined the boy. Then a piece of the wall that collapsed, began to shake, and was finally pushed off, revealing Batman and Batgirl. They looked in horror as Bane was being taken down by what they were thinking was Robin. "Robin?" The boy-Robin- turned to them. Blood splattered on his face. The shadow continued to beat the barley conscious Bane, until Robin held up his hand. Robin grinned and transformed into his human form.

He threw himself into Batman's arms, clinging to him, tears falling. "Robin, what did you do?" Robin looked up at his mentor, then realized that he saw. He and Batgirl saw what he really was. They were going to kill him like his uncle and cousin were killed. He began squirming, the fire consuming his body again, but the older hero refused to let go of his son.

"Vă rog! Nu mă omorî! Nu vreau să-să moară!" (Please! Don't kill me! I-I don't want to die!) He begged. The shadow, seeing that its master was in distress left the unconscious villain and advanced on the one making Robin cry. " Shh e în regulă. Eu nu am de gând să te rănesc. Vreau doar să știu ce sa întâmplat. Hei nu mai plânge. Nimeni nu o să te rănesc, pasărea mea mica." (Shh it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know what happened. Hey stop crying. No one's going to hurt you, my little bird.) Batman whispered in his sons ear, cradling the scared child in his arms. Robin stopped fighting and looked up at his father with scared bright red eyes.

"Serios?" (Really?) Batman nodded as Batgirl went over to Bane, watching the shadow closely. She checked his pulse and saw it was still going to strong. She handcuffed him and the three and the shadow, quickly left. The police taking away Bane.

When they got to the Batcave, Alfred was standing there, waiting for their return. To say he was shocked when they returned would be an understatement. "Master Batman, Mistress Batgirl! What happened? Is that Master Robin?" He asked, worry etched on his face. Batman nodded and set Robin down on the desk. " Dick poți să-mi spui ce sa întâmplat?" (Dick can you tell me what happened.) Bruce questioned, pulling down his cowl. Dick sniffled and wiped away his bloody tears away. Giving a brief nod to his shadow, it fell back and moved into it's natural position on the floor.

"Îmi pare rău! Nu am vrut să se întâmple! E doar faptul că, după acest zid prabusit, mi-am pierdut controlul. Am sarit de Bane și-a rupt colierul meu off! Asta a fost singurul lucru care ma oprit de la transformarea. L-am atacat din nou și umbra mea ma ajutat." (I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen! It's just that, after that wall collapsed, I lost control. I lunged for Bane and he tore my necklace off! That was the only thing that stopped me from transforming. I attacked him again and my shadow helped me.) Dick explained wiping away tears. Barbara sighed, pulling her cowl off. "I really need to learn Romanian."

Bruce pulled the boy into a hug when he saw him crying again. "Este în regulă. Dar cum ai făcut toate astea? De ce te uiti asa?" (It is alright. But how did you do all that? Why do you look like this?) Finally calming down enough he started speaking in English. He told them everything. By the time he was done, they were all staring at him in shock. He thought they really were going to kill him and tried to run, but they pulled him into a group hug, except Bruce. The goddamn Batman doesn't do group hugs. But in the end Alfred got him in the group hug with his own glare. They had excepted him and have been training him ever since.

/End Flashback/

"It's going fine, it's gotten easier to control my shadow, and other powers." He said with a shrug. "Gotten any new ones?" He smirked at that. "Go get me some more popcorn." Her eyes became glossy and she stood up and got some more popcorn. She came back and handed it to him, her eyes losing the glossed over look. "So did you get a new power?" He nodded. "I can control people with a though or command. So I can basically have a person do what ever I want, and they won't remember if I don't want them to." She raised an eyebrow at the smirk he wore. "You've never used it on me, have you?" All he did was smile. She started to protest, but was quickly cut off when he kissed her.

Roy was tired and ready to just fall asleep when he got home. So he was not expecting to see two teenagers on his couch making out. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" The two looked up at the archer with a raised eyebrows. "What?" Roy felt his eye twitch. "What are you doing here? How long have you even been in here? And how did you even get in here?" He said glaring at them. "Well, Dick here was bored and pulled a prank on Wally. So we decided we all need a break and something to keep Dick busy, and we want you to come. We've been here for about an hour." Babs said, all while smiling at Roy. "And I picked the lock." Dick added in, smirking as Roy turned his glare on him.

"So…let me get this straight, you want me to come on vacation with you, because you were bored? And you broke into my house?" The two nodded. "So, well you come?" "No." The two teenagers glare at the 19 year old. "Yes you well come with us. We're not taking no for an answer. Even if we have to knock you out and drag you there." Roy refused to budge and glared at the two. The two on the couch and looked at each other with smirks, 'this could be fun.' They thought and lunged for Roy. The older hero dodged and punched Dick.

Babs blocked his kick and threw her fist at his exposed ribs, nailing him pretty hard. He stumbled back and Dick took that opening, he dropped down and knocked Roy's legs from under him. Roy fell to the ground. He was not as good to hand to hand combat since his weapon was were used at a farther rang. He was quickly knocked out after that. "Wait, I just thought of something." Dick turned to her with a questioning look. "You can make people do whatever you want, right?" Nod. "Then why didn't you just make him come peacefully?" He shrugged. "Well, I thought it would be more enjoyable to knock him out, plus I can only control someone for about 10 minutes, then they break out of it. I've been trying it out on Bruce. By the time we got to Mount Justice, he would've broken control and left." "Ok, fair enough. Can you go pack his clothes?" He nodded and left the now destroyed living room.

He came back a few minutes later with a suit case filled with clothes. "I just realized we have a problem. How are we going to get out of here with an unconscious guy without looking like we're kidnapping him?" He smirked. "But we are kidnapping him. Anyway, I can teleport us to the zeta beam. Grab on." He kneeled down next to Roy, touching his shoulder. Babs grabbed onto Dick's arm, and the two left the apartment with their unconscious guy.

/A few minutes later, Mount Justice/

The team had finally finished packing and were in the living room watching The Mummy Returns. **(AN: I love that movie) **So they were a little surprised when Robin and Batgirl returned with an unconscious Roy. The team gave the two 14 year olds weird looks. "What? He refused to come, and we really want him there." Batgirl justified. Wally shrugged and got some water. He came back and threw it on Roy. He bolted up right and punched Wally in the face. Wally fell back with a scream and a bloody nose. "DUDE! What the hell!? Why did you just punch me!?" He was ignored, Roy turned to the smirking duo.

"What is wrong with you two!? You seriously kidnapped me!?" Babs smiled, "of course we didn't kidnap you Roy-Boy. We only wanted you to come with us. All we did was knock you out and drag you here. It wasn't against your will or anything because you didn't fight back when we took you here." Roy opened his mouth but closed it when he realized her logic was right. "Whatever, I'm still not going." He stood up and grabbed his suitcase, heading to the zeta beam, only to have Robin standing in front of him, blocking his path.

Robin was now using the bat glare on him and said with a commanding tone, "you well go on that trip, and you well enjoy it. Do I make myself clear?" He growled out. Roy backed away until Robin gained control of his mind. He nodded without taking his eyes off Robin. "Good. Everyone, change of plans, we're leaving in 5 minutes. If your not finished packing, oh well you can go in under wear for all I care." The others stared in shock at him. "But, you said we were leaving tomorrow." He only shrugged. "I know, now go get your bags and get the Bio-ship ready, before Roy changes his mind." The others scramble to their rooms and grab their bags.

"But wait! Shouldn't we leave a note? Encase they get back before we do." Megan said to Robin. "Point taken, maybe we should leave a note saying that we only went on vacation and not to worry about us." Megan smiles and quickly writes a note, leaving it on the counter and getting to the ship. They all were settled on the ship when Megan turned to the others, "so do you guys have any idea where you want to go?" Batgirl thought for a second, "I've always wanted to go to Jump City, I've heard they have some hero's there that I wanted to check out." The others agreed. "Okay, so Jump City, it is." They headed to Jump when a few more minutes went by, when…

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE!?"


	3. Welcome 2 Jump: Day 1

Author: Here's the second chappie, when they finally make it to Jump.

Wally: Why tell them? Just have them read to find out.

Babs: Yeah! Read and Review! BYE!

Chapter 2: Welcome 2 Jump: Day 1

Everyone looked at Roy with a surprised look. Except Robin and Batgirl. "What are you talking about? You agreed to come back at the Cave. Just sit back and enjoy the trip." Wally said with a shrug and sitting back in his seat. Roy growled at them and sat back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So how about we sing songs to pass the time?" Megan suggests with a smile. Artemis and Batgirl agree, much to the disdain of the boys. Robin and Kaldur didn't really care or mind. "Robin, get your computer and look up a random song." Artemis demanded. He rolled his eyes, but did what she said anyway. "Not all of you may know the song, meaning Megan, Conner and Kaldur, just so you know." He added before starting the song.

Bottoms up by Trey Songz (AN: I luv that song!)

"Yeaaah

Come on

It's mister steal yo girl [2x]

Ay girl [5x]

Leggo"

Robin sang, Wally quickly catching on.

The girls rolled their eyes but would never admit they like Trey Songz.

"Bottoms up Bottoms up (up)

Ay what's in ya cup

Got a couple bottles,

but a couple ain't enough

Bottoms up Bottoms up (up)

Throw ya hands up

Tell security we bout to tear

this club up

Bottoms up Bottoms up (up)

Pocket full of green,

Girl you know I love the way

you shake it in them Jeans

Bottoms up Bottoms up (up)

Throw ya hands up

Bottoms up (up) Bottoms up (up)

Bottoms up (up) up (up) up bottoms

By now, even Roy was singing along, much to the pleasure of Batgirl, Robin and Wally.

You know what it is girl

we back up in this thang (thang)

Money stay in my pocket

I'm like a walkin bank (bank)

Tell me what you drank (drank)

Tell me what you thank (thank)

If I go get these bottle

We go alcohol insane

Callin all the girls (girls)

Do you hear me

All around the world (world)

City to City (city)

Cheers to the girls

Throw duece to the guys

Now I got a chicken and

A goose in the ride,

Gettin loose in the ride,

Hattin ass nigga you can

Move to the move to the

move to the side.

Bottoms up Bottoms up (up)

Ay what's in ya cup

Got a couple bottles,

but a couple ain't enough

Bottoms up Bottoms up (up)

Throw ya hands up

Tell security we bout to tear

this club up

Bottoms up Bottoms up (up)

Pocket full of green,

Girl you know I love the way

you shake it in them Jeans

Bottoms up Bottoms up (up)

Throw ya hands up

Bottoms up (up) Bottoms up (up)

Bottoms up (up) up (up)

up bottoms

My visions blurred (come

on)

My words slur (come on)

It's jam packed (yeaaa)

A million girls (ay)

And I ain't trynna leave tho,

We drunk so let me be yo

Alcohol hero.

Now Conner was looking over Robin's shoulder and started singing along.

Callin all the girls (girls)

Do you hear me (girl)

All around the world (world)

City to City (yeeaahh)

Cheers to the girls

Throw duece to the guys

Now I got a chicken and

A goose in the ride,

Gettin loose in the ride,

Hattin ass nigga you can

Move to the move to the

move to the side.

Bottoms up Bottoms up (up)

Ay what's in ya cup

Got a couple bottles,

but a couple ain't enough

Bottoms up Bottoms up (up)

Throw ya hands up

Tell security we bout to tear

this club up

Bottoms up Bottoms up (up)

Pocket full of green,

Girl you know I love the way

you shake it in them Jeans

Bottoms up Bottoms up (up)

Throw ya hands up

Bottoms up (up) Bottoms up (up)

Bottoms up (up) up (up)

up bottoms

This is were the boys stop and Batgirl and Artemis start.

Can I get that dro

Can I get that remmy

Can I get that coke

Can I get that henny

Can I get that margarita on

The rock rock rock

Can I get salt all around that

Rim rim rim rim

Trey

I was like yo Trey

Do you think yo can

Buy me a bottle of rose

Okay let's get it now

I'm wit a bad bitch he's wit his

Friends

I don't say hi I say keys to the

Benz

Keys to the benz

Mufuckin rite yea b to

the 10

If a bitch try to get cute

Ima stomp her

Throw alotta money at her then

Yell fuck her

Fuck her fuck her then yell fuck

Her

Then I'm go and get my Louisville

Slugger

Excuse me, I'm sorry I'm

Really such a lady

I rep young money

You know slim, baby

And we be doin doughnuts

While we wave a 3-80

We give a lot of money to

the babies out in Haiti

Yellin all around the world,

Do you hear me

Do you like my body and I'm

Nicki

Rest in peace to Anna

Nichole Smith

Yes my dear, your so

Explosive

Say hi to Mary Mary and

Joseph

Now bottoms up and

Double my doses

The girls top and the guys start again.

Bottoms up Bottoms up (up)

Ay what's in ya cup

Got a couple bottles,

but a couple ain't enough

Bottoms up Bottoms up (up)

Throw ya hands up

Tell security we bout to tear

this club up

Bottoms up Bottoms up (up)

Pocket full of green,

Girl you know I love the way

you shake it in them Jeans

Bottoms up Bottoms up (up)

Throw ya hands up

Bottoms up (up) Bottoms up (up)

Bottoms up (up) up (up)

up bottoms

Bottoms up"

Now everyone was laughing after the song finished, even Roy, Conner and Kaldur. They were having fun already, and they weren't even there yet. "Oh I want to pick one!" Batgirl said pushing past Conner and Kaldur who had been looking over Robin's shoulder. Everyone picked a song.

Batgirl picked "Where have you been" By Rihanna.

Conner went with "Monster" By Skillet.

Wally got to hear "Ratchet girl anthem" By Emmanuel and Phillip Hudson. He got a few weird looks for that, Robin got some to when he sung right along with Wally

People weren't sure if it was a good idea to let Roy pick his song, but they let him in the end, and kind of regretted it in the end when he started playing, "Wet the bed" By Chris Brown featuring Ludacris.

Megan got to listen to, "You belong with me." By Taylor Swift, to the annoyance of the everyone else, but they didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Artemis heard, "The real slim shady." By Eminem. Everyone was happy about that except Kaldur and Megan. Conner was confused by the song.

Kaldur got to listen to "Lost without u" By Robin Thick. No one really minded that one.

So at the moment, Robin was playing a random song at the moment on Pandora. It was "Outta My System" by Bow Wow. (Love all the songs I mentioned except you belong with me. It's an ok song.) "Hey, look! We're here!" Wally says pointing out the window. They were currently in camouflage mode and they had finally reached Jump City.

"Cool! Hey, I just thought of something. Where are we going to stay, and whose going to pay for it?" Robin asked looking at everyone that glared at him. "You didn't even think about where we're going to stay and whose paying?! WTF MAN?!" Roy yelled. "How about Roy pays, I man, he is rich and all." Wally says smirking at the pissed off Roy. "Yeah that's a great idea." Roy started protesting but no one listened to him. They landed in the woods and grabbed their stuff and went to the closest hotel, that was very nice. In the end, Roy paid for three rooms. One for the girls, two for the guys. Conner and Kaldur shared a room. Roy sadly got stuck with Wally and Robin.

"Maybe I can buy another room for myself?" Roy muttered to himself as Dick and Wally fought over who slept o the couch and who got the other bed. That is, until Dick threatened to glue him to the couch and eat his meals in front of him. Then Wally gladly took the couch. They had all decided to take a look around the city to see where the coolest places where, then go out to eat. "What do we call you, we can't call you Robin." Dick grabbed his shades and slipped them on. "Just call me Rob, I'll tell everyone that." He said grabbing his utility belt, phone and wallet, right before leaving. The others grabbed their phones and wallet.

/Conner and Kaldur/

The two didn't have to fight over the beds since there were two and two of them. They set there stuff down and Kaldur checked again to make sure his turtle neck covered his gills. Once they were all set there, they went down to the lounge, were they were to meet the others. Robin had bought them a phone a few months ago and taught them how to use them.

/Batgirl, Artemis and Megan/

The three didn't bother with fighting either, Artemis volunteered to take the couch and the other made sure she was okay with it before they accepted. But they still took the longest because Megan wanted to change into a pink shirt and white skirt and sandals. The two girls got Megan a phone not to long ago, they said that every teenager needs a phone, and it was the normal way to communicate with people when in civvies in public. Megan grabbed her purse as the others didn't have a purse and just put their phones and wallets in their pockets. Batgirl grabbed her utility and hid it somehow. Much like Robin did. "Oh and don't call me Batgirl, call me BG." Then they left.

They were the last ones and Robin told everyone to call him Rob, and Batgirl said to call her BG. Then they all left to have some fun.

First stop, the pier to see that small amusement park they had there.

When they got there, they split up and went to do their own things. BG went with Rob, Conner went with Megan. Artemis went with Kaldur and Roy again wishing that someone would kill him that day, got stuck with Wally, who was currently eating everything that he saw at the little booths.

When Robin and Batgirl got away from the group, they dropped their disguises. Meaning their shades. Now they walked around playing random games as Barbara Gordon and Dick Grayson., thankfully no one recognize Dick or Barbara, because no one from Gotham was there. "So, where you wanna go Babs?" Dick said as they finished playing that cheap game that you had to knock the cans down. "How about ice cream? I'm sure Wally hasn't been over here yet, but well probably be here soon. Might as well take advantage of that now." She said pulling him over to the station that sold ice cream. She got strawberry and he got chocolate and they walked away.

They got on a few rides before they got bored. "Hey, you wanna get Roy and us in trouble with security?" Dick asks. Babs smirked and nodded. They went on to cause some trouble.

/Conner and Megan/

Megan was moving excitedly through the crowd, dragging her boyfriend behind her. He had won her a stuffed bear. Then he heard small cackle and giggle, much like Robin's and Batgirl's right before they do something to someone. He stopped, resulting in Megan stopping. "What's wrong?" "Rob and BG." "What about them? Did something happen to them?" She asked, worry in her voice. "Not like that. But I think they are going to pull a prank." Then he hears a few people screaming and complaining about their clothes. He looked at her then headed in the direction of the scream, pulling Megan by the hand.

/Dick and Babs/

The two had gone to that station were you spray water and try to get the balloon to pop. Instead of spraying the clowns mouth, they sprayed people around them. Not long after that, security came and took the two away, demanding to know were their guardian was. "Well, at the moment, our guardian ditched us. My dad is currently in on the other side of the country, and his father is currently in another country on a business trip. So we are here with a friend that is over 18, so at the moment he is somewhere here. We don't know." Babs explained, the two had put their shades back on. The guards sighed. "Okay, what's his name?" "Roy Harper." They said with huge grins on.

They were taken into a small building while one guy went to call Roy there on the speakers.

/Roy and Wally/

Roy had finally gotten Wally to stop eating by threatening him that he couldn't eat when they go to dinner. So they finally got to play games, after a few they went to go get the others. "Wait, where's Rob and BG?" He asks when he's counting to make sure they were all there. "Would Roy Harper please come to the center and grab you annoying kids!" The guard said, they could hear someone singing in the background.

"-jump in my

Hoopty-hoopty-hoop

I own that

And I ain't paying

Rent this month

I owe that

But fuck who you want

And fuck who you like

Dance all life

There's no end in sight

Twinkle twinkle

Little star-"

Roy groaned. "Are they singing Starships?" Wally asked as they went to retrieve the prankster duo. Roy and Artemis nod. "Of course they are Baywatch, now shut up." "You know, all I was asking was a question!"

"A dumb question! It was-"

"It was what?! Obvious!?"

"Both of you can shut the hell up or I have the two of them prank you again." Roy snapped. The two quieted down but glared at each other. They finally got there and saw the two tied up with the guards begging them to stop singing. They were singing "Beez in the Trap" And were singing very off key, the place looked like a tornado hit it.

Chairs strewn around, writing on the wall, the tables flipped over, papers covering every inch of the floor. And the guards were wet, had paint all over them and just looked tired.

The two stopped when they saw their friends. "ROYROYROYROY! GUESSWHAT!" Roy sighed, "you guys had sugar, didn't you?" The two nodded vigorously. They started talking again, faster than any speedster could dream of. Basically, even Wally was confused. "What?" They all asked. "Whatarewedoingnext!? Oooohhhhcanwegotothemall!?" Wally just barely understood. "They want to know what we're doing next, and they want to go to the mall." Wally explained. Roy sighed. "We can't, not until you calm down." then the two did the unexpected from the bat family members, they burst into tears.

Everyone stared at the two shocked. Then they stopped and looked at the older teens in front of them, Joker like grins on their faces. It was very unsettling. They then slipped out of their ropes and pretty soon, the others were tied up. And Robin and Batgirl were standing there dancing and singing their hearts out for an hour. Then the two collapsed on the ground. Asleep and cuddling unconsciously.

"Are they asleep yet?" Artemis whimpered as Conner broke out and freed the others. He had been to scared to face punishment for escaping. Wally checks and confirms it. "Ok, no sugar, ever for the two of them." Artemis said rubbing her wrists.

/2 hours later/

Barbara woke up in Dick's arms, her head resting on his chest. She had a feeling that she had been on a sugar high by how she felt like crap. She felt someone at her side and looked over, only to be met with a featureless male shaped shadow that was inches from her face. She screamed, burying herself deeper into Dick's chest, waking Dick in the process. "Uh, what's wrong Babs?" He asked rubbing his eyes. Somehow suppressing a groan when he's head began pounding. "Your stupid shadow just freaked me the fuck out!" She said, though it was muffled a bit by his shirt. He briefly wondered what happened and where the team was, but pushed that to the back of his mind as he worried about his freaked out girlfriend.

"It's alright, it's not like he was going to attack you or anything." He said rubbing soothing circles in her back. "I thought you stopped him from doing that." She stated pulling away to glare over at the shadow that had plopped down on the couch, arms crossed. She had a feeling if it had a mouth, it would be smirking at her. "I did, only when I'm conscious. I found that he always seems to come out when I'm asleep to protect me and hides quickly when someone doesn't know comes. Basically, he nearly has a mind of his own." Dick explains climbing out the bed and grabbing his phone off the coffee table. He texted Wally and set it back down turning to Babs.

"Can you at least tell him to stop doing that though, it freaks me out when a see a shadow watching me." She shuddered as he rolled his eyes, picking up the phone when it started playing Wally's ring tone.

_We at the mall, u guys good?_

Dick raised an eyebrow. "What the hell happened?

_We good, but WTF happen_

_U nd B had another sugar rush nd passed out after a couple of hours. LOL _J

_Whatevur, we on the way._

"So where are the others?" Babs ask standing up and straightening her clothes. "He said they were at the mall. We better hurry." He grabbed his shades and slipped them in his pocket. "Shall we?" She giggled, slipping her hand into his and putting her glasses in her pocket. "We shall." Then the two left to explore Jump.

They were walking down the street in front of a jewelry store. Then the doors were blasted off and out walked a guy in a white and black suit with yellow orbs on it, holding bags filled with jewels. Then he went into a stupid, long ass monologue. Then this group of strange teens come. Of course they couldn't exactly talk, but Young Justice looked way more normal then these guys, except Megan.

One was half man half metal. He was African American and seemed to be the leader.

Another one had a blue cloak on and had grayish skin. The hood was on and she had purple eyes and was using dark magic.

The other one was short and had green hair, eyes and skin. He was wearing a purple and black outfit. His ears were pointy and he had fangs.

The last one has orange skin and fire truck red hair. Her eyes were a light green and she wore a short purple skirt and boots that was just inches from her skirt. And a purple top that exposed her stomach. And she was tall.

"TITANS GO!" 


	4. The Teen Titans

Author: All I have to say is that I own nothing, except that I own his powers, unless someone already made him like this, but whatever.

Dick: What she means is enjoy and read and review.

Chapter 3: The Teen Titans

"Titans? Is that what that new group of hero's that I heard about?" Babs ask. "I guess, but I want to figure what is with this Dr, Light guy. Is he supposed to inspire fear our what?" Then Dr. Light does something he shouldn't have done. He grabbed Babs.

The titans stopped attacking, seeing that he had a hostage. Dr. Light began backing away, the titans move back a little to make a plan. Dick sighs, slightly irritated. He sighed and moved into a dark ally. Taking the necklace off, he concentrated. He feels a rush of heat for a second, then it's over. He smirks as his shadow raises from the ground and turns to it's master. "Go get Babs, I'll handle that guy." The two left the ally.

The titans still couldn't figure out how to get the girl and Dr. Light was getting bored and was about to run away when he feels a rush of air behind him. He heard the gasp of the crowd and saw his hostage smirk. "Boo." Someone whispers in his ear. Dr. Light turns around, only to met a fist. He's sent flying back nearly taking Babs with him, but something comes and snatches her from him. The crowd and Titans staring in shock, two people-err…things, just saved this girl when the Teen Titans couldn't.

Dick really hadn't changed much over the years, the only thing is, was that his feathers were blood red on the tips and his eyes were more of a blood red. He smirked at the scared man. "Who are you supposed to be? A new hero or villain or…something?" His voice wavered slightly. "Me? No, you could say I'm new here though." He said approaching the now quivering man. Then Dr. Light stood up and fired a yellow beam at him. Dick raised an eyebrow and raised his hand, blocking the beam. He sighed, "listen, I actually have a life and friends, and I'm running late at the moment. If you would be so kind to just come peacefully…" He trailed off looking at him. His piercing red eyes staring into the mans soul.

"No way! You must be joking!" He laughed at the half demon. "Fine." He shrugged as he raised his hand, all the shadows there except his own moved toward Dr. Light. They engulfed him. His screams were heard by the crowd. Finally waving a dismissive hand, they saw Dr. Light lying on the ground quivering, his suit was torn apart, all the metal fell to the ground. "Aw, is someone scared of the dark. So sad really." He smiled and turned away, only to see the four super powered teens in front of him. "How did you do that?" Raven questioned looking at him with a scowl.

He smirked at her, already telling that she was part demon like him. "Why do you want to know? I only helped. Besides, even if I did tell you, you couldn't do anything about it." He said with a shrug, turning away, then he walks into a black shield. He sees Shadow (AN: that's what the shadows name. Creative, I know.) leave Babs and walk over to them. Shadow steps next to Dick, arms crossed. "Well, you released demonic energy. Are you a demon?" Dick smirked, "congrats, you guessed what I am, now can I go, I have a life you know." He walked right through Raven's shield like it was nothing, but walked into the girl with red hair.

"Can I help you?" He said, finally getting irritated. Her only response was to hug him, "welcome friend, it is glorious to meet you. My name is Starfire, these are my friends, Cyborg, Beastboy and Raven. What is your name?" She said, still hugging him. Babs glared and clenched her teeth, placing her feet firmly on the ground. "I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

Then he felt a light unfamiliar brush in his mind. Turning to Raven, he glared. "I don't like it when people try to read my mind, my business is just that, my business." They gasped except Raven, but her eyes did widen. He then flew away and landed in an ally and saw a text from Wally. He quickly changed, putting the necklace on and looked at the text.

_Where r u?_

_On the way_

He sent it and then texted Babs.

_Meet u at the mall_

She sent back.

_K, put ur shades on_

He smirked and headed to the mall that was a few blocks away. He'll put his shades on soon.

/With Babs when Dick left/

The Titans than moved over to her. She forced a small smile. "Are you okay, he didn't hurt you, did he." Cyborg asks. She shook her head. "WOW! YOUR HOT!" The next thing Beastboy knew, was that he now had red hand print on his cheek and Raven slapped him on the back of the head. "You don't say something like that to people grass stain." Cyborg says shooting the youngest a glare. When they looked back at the other red head, she was checking her phone. "Hey can I get your number?" Beastboy asks, flexing his non-existing muscles. "No." Wait-what? "What?" Beastboy asks. "What are you looking at." The little annoying grass stain asked, getting really nosy as he tried looking at her phone.

"A text." Her responses were short as she turned and walked away. "Hey, were you going? Who were you texting." She stopped and glared at the older, yet shorter hero. (In my story, Beastboy is 15 and Babs and Dick are both 14. Babs is older by a few months than Dick.) "If you must know, I'm going to the mall, and I was texting my boyfriend. Now if you'll excuse me." She spun on her heel and began to stalk off. Apparently these people don't take no for an answer, because BB and Starfire quickly caught up with her.

_Apparently, imma be late. These people don't take no 4 an answer_

She texted Dick. 'Be there soon.' Dick said in her head. Without realizing it, she nodded and that gave BB the wrong idea. "Really!? I get to show you around town?" He and Starfire quickly grab her arms and try dragging her off. Raven felt a small spark of demon energy when Babs nodded. It was a few blocks away and she debated wither to go or not. But decided not to when it moved to where they were. "BABS!" Barbara spun around and saw Dick walking up to them. "Hey Dick." She pulled away when her two captors loosened their grips.

"What are you doing here still?" He asked wrapping an arm around her waist as she wrapped her arm around his torso. Beastboy and Starfire's faces fell when they saw this. He smiled at his girlfriend and pushed is way into the two's mind without them noticing. Raven was the only one that noticed and glared at Dick. He was the source of the powerful energy she felt when that demon helped saw the girl.

Dick got all the info he needed and found out that Beastboy was having a growing crush on Barbara and Starfire had one forming as well on him. "You ready to go y-" He was cut off when a crate was sent at him from Raven. He didn't think, just acted. Shadow quickly jumped up and slashed at the crate. It exploded, sending wooden chips everywhere. Shadow blocked the chips from hitting Babs and Dick and quickly fell to the ground. All of this happened in 30 seconds.

Beastboy was complaining about his hair, while the rest of the titans stared at Dick. 'Crap.' Was what the two thought. "You, you're the demon that saved this girl." Raven said, ignoring Babs when she said this girl does have a name. He shrugged at her and gave her a questioning look. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I don't think it's nice to throw crates at civilians." He smirked at her. "Yes, you do. It is very rare for someone to be able to manipulate his shadow unless they come from this one clan of demons. No other demon has that power. So, who are you?" Raven demanded, getting frustrated. Dick let go of Babs and turned completely to her. If she wanted to glare at him, he could do the same.

He went full force on the Batglare. Raven immediately felt small under his gaze. She was suffocating from fear as walls closed in on her. She shrank back almost immediately. He smirked. "You well remember nothing of seeing me in civilian clothes." He said as the others fell for his mind control and nodded to him. He smiled and broke his control as the two walked away. "Hey, whose that the hot chick's walking with?" they hear Beastboy asks as the two walk away. Babs smiles up at Dick and kisses his cheek. "Nice, but did you really have to use the bat glare on the poor girl?" He shrugs. "She threw a crate at me, I found that very rude, I was having a conversation." They walk the rest of the way in silence. Comfortable silence. Until they get to the mall.

"You know, it's so weird to not see someone getting mugged in nearly every ally." Babs said as the two quickly locate Wally and Roy in the food court. Poor Roy. "Hey, what took you guys so long." Wally said through a mouthful, but came out more like this: "Hethp, wafh tuuth sutph lungsps." The next thing Wally knew, he got to hits on the back of the head. "Don't talk with you mouth full Baywatch." Artemis said while Roy said: "Don't talk with your mouth full dumb ass, and stop spending my money." Turning to Robin he glared. "Your paying for this guys dinner the entire time we're here, got that?" Rodin smiled and nodded. "Hey, as long I don't have to pay for everyone else crap this week like you do." He cackled as Roy protested.

Artemis and Megan grab Batgirl and dragged her off, calling back that they were having girl time. "Ok Wally, sorry, but you have been limited to having food that's $100 or less." Robin said, not really feeling sorry. Wally immediately started complaining. "Do I look like I can afford it? Do I look like a bank to you?" He raised an eyebrow to the speedster. "Dude, YES! Your rich!"

"No, I'm poor with a well off father."

"You just got that off 'My Wife and Kids' man!" Wally said throwing away his trash as they actually went to look around.

"Maybe, maybe not, I'll never tell."

"Your so cruel." Wally said, wiping away a fake tear. Robin and Roy shrug at the young speedster. "So?" They smirk at the glaring Wally. They walk into a Lids. (I don't know many white people stores. Most stores I go into, there are mostly blacks. I'm black, don't judge me.) "Why are we even in here?" Roy asks. "Cause I want a snapback." Dick says looking for a Jets hat. "Why do you want a snapback? What is a snapback?" Wally asks browsing the hats lining the wall. "A snapback is a hat the snaps in the back instead of using Velcro." (It's true. My brother wears them all the time and asks for them for his birthday. He wears a hat everyday.)

Wally and Roy look at their little brother. "You know this because?" Robin shrugs as he finds a Batman snapback. He smirks and tries it on. Fitting perfectly he looks for any Robin hat or Batgirl hats. He actually find some and pays for them. "Dude, what did you get?" Wally asks, snatching the bag from Robin. "Really? Batman, Robin and Batgirl hats?" Robin nods, snatching his bag back.

Roy leads them over to a Converse store. A few minutes later. They were trying on shoes. "Hey Rob, look at this. They have Batman converse." Robin looked up from his shoes. They were a dark gray, almost black. Instead of shoe laces, they had buckles that you tightened. (I actually have these shoes. Love them!) He stood up and walked over to his best friend, holding said Batman shoes.

"Hey, maybe you should get these and a Batman shirt. Were some black pants and Batman socks." Roy and Robin paused and looked at the now blushing Wally. "Batman socks?" Wally nodded. "Yeah, I saw some guy wearing them. They had small capes on the back of them and everything." (I saw this guy wearing Batman socks at my school and someone wearing Robin socks, even Superman socks, and they all had the capes on.) "Um, okay. That is a good idea. Minus the Batman socks." Robin smiles and picks out a his shoe size. They all buy some stuff and leave.

They go to a Levi's store. Robin buys some jeans. They head to Hot Topic. Knowing they could get a Batman shirt there. They do find one. "How come there aren't any Flash or Kid Flash or Red Arrow products? I mean, they have Batman, Robin and Batgirl." Wally complains. Robin smirked at the two upset red heads. He finds everything he wants and pays.

"You guys ready to go?" Roy asks, already walking to an exit. They shrug and follow. Turns out the others were ready, because they find them standing by the exit. The girls had a swarm of bags around them. Kaldur was holding a Barnes & Noble bag. Conner didn't have a bag, so yeah. He is the only one that can go to a mall and not buy anything. (only person I know at least.)

They went back to the hotel and dropped their stuff off. (AN: Feeling lazy so they had dinner and were back at the hotel. Everyone was asleep. Except a bat and a bird.)

"You ready?" Robin asks, turning to Batgirl.

"Please, I was born ready."

And off they went.


	5. Patrol, and who's Slade?

Roy: Just get it over with.

Babs: gothychic101 is a little pissed about some homework she lost.

Artemis: So we thought it would be bested if we did the disclaimer.

Everyone except Roy: GOTHYCHIC101 SADLY DOESN'T OWN US! READ AND REVIEW.

Chapter 4: Patrol. And who's Slade?

Robin and Batgirl flipped over gaps and ran across buildings like they did in Gotham. Except they weren't really worrying about their crazy ass villains in that city. "Our turf is way worse than here. I mean, seriously, Dr. Light? And people were actually scared of him?" Batgirl says, sitting on the edge of the Wayne Enterprises building. Robin shrugged, "I'm trying to figure out why they need 4 people for someone that lame? And since when did Jump get a Wayne Enterprise?" Robin says sitting like a gargoyle, slightly bored. They'd been at this for 3 hours and only stopped 2 muggings and 1 bank robbery.

Batgirl sighed. "Why are you standing like that?" Robin smirked. "Well this building was looking boring, and I feel like it needed a gargoyle. So, I for one, decided to take the position of said gargoyle." She rolled her eyes at his stupidity. "You ready to go yet? This place is clean." Robin says standing up and holding his gloved hand out. She takes it and they prepare to leave when they see some people break into the building. The two had hidden quickly when they saw them sneak into a vent. They look at each other and nod. They follow silently through the vents, staying out of sight.

They come to a lone room were they see about 10 of those guys. They were wearing black and orange. They were reaching to take a lone chip floating in some beam. Before they can grab it, Robin and Batgirl drop down landing in the middle of them after throwing a smoke bomb. They fight the guys, but in the process of slamming one into the control panel. An alarm is set off and guards start heading to the door, but one goy closes the door and vents.

Batgirl threw a batarang at one, but it sticks in and electricity shoots threw it. "Wait, is that a robot?" Robin shrugs and dodges a laser. "I don't kno-" He was cut off by an explosion. The doors are flung off its hinges. The fighting stops and everyone turns to the Teen Titans. Batgirl was just about to take throw a batarang, Robin was currently about to be thrown into a wall by his leg. "Do you have to deal with up front approaches all the time?" Robin asks the robot. It nods. Robin sighs and kicks it in the head, taking out the last bot.

The Titans continue to stare at the two young hero's. Then Beastboy being Beastboy, made it even weirder. "JEEPERS! You guys are Robin and Batgirl! The first sidekicks ever!" Everyone turns to him with raised eyebrows. "Um, okay. Yeah, that's us, but we go by partners." Batgirl said. BB blushed and nodded. "So, what are you guys doing so far from Gotham?" Cyborg asked. "That's our business. Now if you'll excuse us…" The two turn to leave when they all hear one of the robots beeping. Turing to it, they take the mask off. It showed a screen.

On the screen was a man wearing black and gray. He had metal on some parts of his body. He had a mask covering his full face, except his eye. Half black, half orange. But the most unsettling part of him was the one eye that he shows. It was so blank, it could rival Batman's blank look. "Well, well, if it isn't the Teen Titans. And is that Batgirl and Robin? My, my, this is more fun than I expected." He says. "What do you want Slade?" Raven growls. Robin and Batgirl look at each other. Why did this guy look so familiar? "Oh nothing, just wanted to say hello to my favorite hero's, that is, until I've seen these two." Slade says, keeping his voice cool. The two resist the urge to shudder and settle for a glare. He kind of reminded them of the Joker.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Robin says, grabbing the robot. "All in due time, my little bird." Robin's eyes widen as numbers appear on screen, counting down. The Titans leave the room as Batman's protégés pull their capes over their heads. "Who is he?" Batgirl says. Robin stares at pieces that were left. The four other hero's come in and look over to Robin, who has started moving to the control panel. He quickly by passed the firewall and opened the vents and other doors in that section of the building.

Batgirl turned to the team. "So, who are you guys supposed to be?" She said, placing her hands firmly on her hips. "We're the Teen Titans." Cyborg says. He introduces them to the two.

"Bine atunci, ești gata să te întorci încă? Nu de mult a criminalității-" (Okay then, you ready to go back yet? Not much crime-) Robin was cut off again that night, but not by someone talking. Starfire had grabbed him and kissed him. Batgirl turned as red as her hair in anger. Robin was just shocked as Starfire pulled away, as was the rest of the team. Then Starfire started speaking to him in Romanian. Batgirl stomped over and punched her boyfriends arm, snapping him out of it. They locked eyes and nodded, in perfect sync, they threw down smoke pelts and disappeared. When the smoke cleared, the Titans were alone, and they left. Starfire just meet the love of her life.

To bad he already met that girl before her.

Author: There it is the fourth chapter.

Roy: She hoped you liked it. (Pulls out arrow and points it at readers) you better have liked it.

Author: Roy! No threatening the readers! Anyway, sorry it was so short.

Roy: Still pissed about your homework.

Author: Actually, I forgot about it, but now you reminded me! (goes into temper tantrum)

Dick: (walks in) What did you do to her? Forget it. I don't want to know. (walks away)


	6. Author's Cry for Help

Author's Note

Okay, people I am sooooooo sorry for not updating lately and the fact this isn't another chapter! I'm stuck on what will happen next. So, you, as the people, and my loyal fans, can give me ideas on what can happen next chapter, there's a chance I'll use your ideas in later chapters if I don't use it next chapter.

Please leave me ideas if you want this story to continue.

BYE!


End file.
